


Гриндилоу

by Lady22



Series: Гриндилоу [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: Джеймс спасает Скорпиуса от гриндилоу.





	Гриндилоу

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к «Подходящая обстановка». Таймлайн: конец 5 курса Альбуса и Скорпиуса.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Джеймс не знал, от чего проснулся: от зуда в местах укусов или от громкого шепота, доносившегося с соседней кровати. Он хотел сначала запустить в болтунов подушкой, не глядя, но невольно прислушался.

— …будет припоминать это до конца жизни, — заверил Ал.

— Он спас меня, — совсем тихо сказал Скорпиус. — И сам пострадал.

— Как ты только додумался…

— Это было глупо, я знаю. Идиотский поступок.

Джеймс распахнул глаза и повернулся к ним. Скорпиус первым заметил его взгляд и осторожно тронул Ала за руку, обращая внимание. Выглядел Скорпиус впечатляюще (впрочем, Джеймс и сам едва ли был лучше). Весь его торс, плечи, руки, даже шея были туго перемотаны бинтами, значит, укусов там было страшное количество. У Джеймса между повязками все-таки виднелись промежутки чистой кожи. На лице, в опасной близости с глазом, у Скорпиуса красовался здоровенный, посиневший уже след от мелких зубов водяного черта.

— Как ты? — виновато спросил Скорпиус.

— Судя по всему, чуть лучше, чем ты, — ответил Джеймс, пытаясь приподняться на подушке.

Секунду поколебавшись, Ал подошел к нему и осторожно обхватил под мышками, помогая сесть. Джеймс смущенно кивнул ему в знак благодарности. Он думал, что Ал вернется к Скорпиусу, но тот так и остался сидеть в ногах. От этого жеста стало приятно и неловко одновременно — Ал редко проявлял братскую привязанность. Впрочем, и требовать от Скорпиуса объяснений со всей мощью кипящего внутри негодования теперь не получилось бы при всем желании.

— Может, объяснишь нормально? — спросил Джеймс. — По-моему, я заслуживаю знать, из-за чего вчера чуть не лишился шанса оставить потомство. Ты сам-то, кстати, как… там?

Скорпиус покраснел.

— Чтобы оставить папу без внуков, мне не обязательно сталкиваться с гриндилоу, — сказал он. — Если раньше Роза еще, возможно, сомневалась, то теперь она точно уверена, что я безумен.

— В этом теперь даже Хагридовы соплохвосты не сомневаются, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Выкладывай.

Скорпиус опустил глаза.

— Я просто хотел произвести впечатление.

— Впечатление обглоданного рыбами трупа?

Был май, и погода стояла жаркая, и Спраут и Хаггрид целую неделю только и говорили, что ни в коем случае нельзя нырять в озеро, потому что у гриндилоу какая-то странная активность. 

— Я забыл про гриндилоу.

— Малфой, ты же заучка, — Джеймс закатил глаза. — Ты никогда ничего не забываешь. Хуже Розы!

— Что в этом такого? Кто-то же опустил в шляпу задание с прыжком в озеро. Значит, тоже забыл.

— Ага, Полли Чапман. Она вообще ничего не слышит, кроме собственной бесконечной болтовни.

— И правда, Скорпиус, — Ал покачал головой. — Чем ты планировал удивить нас? Даже если бы озеро не кишело гриндилоу — без жаброслей плаваешь ты так себе. Не проще ли было рассказать историю про гребанное путешествие во времени? Вот это уж точно произвело бы впечатление.

_Прошлым вечером они устроили что-то вроде пикника на деревянном пирсе: притащили одеял и пледов, корзинку еды с кухни. Их набралось не то чтобы много, но прилично, человек десять точно: поровну с шестого и пятого курсов. В какой-то момент Паркинсон предложил поиграть в правду или вызов. Нужно было выбрать: либо ответить на вопрос, либо вытянуть задание из шляпы (до начала игры каждый придумывал три задания и бросал их в общую кучу)._

_И все шло вполне невинно. Никто не приставал со слишком уж пошлыми вопросами, а задания были, как правило, крайне глупыми, но простыми и не опасными, вроде: «Исполнить одну из баллад Селестины Уорлок, имитируя голос гоблина» или «Изменить цвет своей мантии на розовый и сидеть так три раунда»._

_Так и Скорпиусу достался совершенно нормальный вопрос: рассказать про путешествие в мир, в котором правил Волдеморт. Джеймс даже сказал бы, что Джонс, наслышанный про любовные терзания Скорпиуса, решил немного ему подсобить в деле обольщения Розы. Количество их с Алом прыжков во времени и уж тем более мир Волдеморта были скорее байками. Во всяком случае, огласке подвергся только последний их прыжок, который закончился в 1981-ом и который, по сути, был делом рук Дельфи, — остальное оставалось туманным даже для Джеймса. Но Скорпиус в любом случае мог похвастаться интересной историей, пусть и про другое путешествие. Но происходящее приняло странный оборот._

_Скорпиус спокойно выслушал вопрос, с какой-то приклеенной улыбкой опустил руку в шляпу, вытаскивая скрученный обрывок пергамента, и прочитал задание: «Прыгнуть в озеро». Никто и подумать не мог, что он решит прыгнуть. Зачем, когда можно на законных основаниях сидеть и хвастаться своими приключениями? Когда он поднялся и начал быстро скидывать одежду, все смотрели на него с усмешкой — потому что никто не верил. Ну что за абсурд! Все решили, что он просто так над ними подтрунивает. Джеймс первый заподозрил неладное и осторожно, чтобы ненароком потом не сесть в лужу из-за своей доверчивости, поднялся и шагнул к нему в шутливой браваде. Но Скорпиус, оставшийся в одной футболке и трусах, просто взял и прыгнул._

_Джеймс и все остальные метнулись к краю пирса: на мгновение голова Скорпиуса возникла над водой, но тут же исчезла. Тот даже набрать в грудь воздух как следует не успел._

_— Мерлин, они его утащили! — воскликнула Роза. Побелевший от ужаса Ал встал на колени, наклоняясь над мутной поверхностью озера._

_— Люмос Максима! — яркий свет, бьющий из палочки Розы, пронзил толщу воды. Скорпиус все еще был не очень глубоко, максимум футов пятнадцать. Полли зажала рот ладонью: твари вцепились в Скорпиуса, как в кусок наживки, раздирая в клочья одежду и, судя по всему, подбираясь к плоти. Гриндилоу испугались света, но не рассредоточились совсем, быстро привыкая._

_Джеймс даже не сразу осознал, что уже стащил толстовку и снимает джинсы._

_— Это опасно, — одними губами прошептала Роза._

_— Предлагаешь подождать подмоги? Они испугаются света и утащат его на глубину._

_Джеймс наложил на себя чары головного пузыря и прыгнул. Первых гриндилоу он прошел неплохо: сбил их заклинаниями кипятка и заморозки. Затем зарядил теми же чарами перед собой, сбив парочку тварей, вцепившихся в Скорпиуса. Но, чем дальше, тем больше их становилось, а как распугать их совсем, он не знал: когда он бил чарами вдаль, другие гриндилоу вцеплялись в него, раздирая кожу и мешая плыть, когда защищал себя — твари принимались за Скорпиуса. Вода вокруг него и вокруг Скорпиуса постепенно окрашивалась в алый._

_Наконец он сделал последний рывок: направил палочку за спину, сбрасывая всех налипших гриндилоу струей кипятка (и ошпаривая себя же), и ухватил Скорпиуса за руку._

_— Асцендио! — он выкрикнул из последних сил, и их вытолкнуло на пирс вместе с парой визжащих тварей._

_Удар о твердую поверхность выбил из него весь дух. Кто-то сорвал с его рта пузырь, и Джеймс судорожно вдохнул нормальный воздух. Сбоку доносилось бесконечное «Эннервейт», а глухой стук о деревянный помост наверно издавало изгибающееся тело Скорпиуса. Джеймс не сразу понял, что в животе мерзко сжимается и натягивается от страшного ожидания. Тело слушалось плохо, но он кое-как повернулся лицом к голосам, и в этот момент безжизненное окровавленное тело наконец конвульсивно дернулось само, и Скорпиус начал судорожно выплевывать воду. Джеймс только тогда заметил Ала, дрожащими руками помогающего Скорпиусу наклониться в сторону, чтобы не захлебнуться. Его руки были все в крови, и он так отчаянно пытался найти хоть какой-нибудь здоровый участок на теле Скорпиуса, чтобы не причинять ему еще большую боль, но не находил. Скорпиус был весь как огромная рана._

— Слушай, Альбус, я поступил глупо, и, к тому же, подверг жизнь Джеймса страшной опасности и испортил всем вечер…

— Испортил вечер? — нервно переспросил Ал. — Да плевать мне на вечер, ты чуть не лишил меня лучшего друга!

Джеймс, кажется, впервые в жизни видел, как Ал кричит на кого-то. Уж тем более на Скорпиуса.

Скорпиус притих ненадолго, испугавшись всплеска, но потом снова заговорил:

— Я хотел сказать, что странно взывать к моему здравому смыслу, учитывая, что полтора года назад я прыгнул на тридцать лет в прошлое.

Ал сгорбился, утыкаясь лицом в ладони. Джеймс понял, что уже долго молчит — он дернул было рукой, собираясь коснуться спины Ала, но тело мгновенно отозвалось зудом и болью десятков укусов, так что Джеймс решил воздержаться. 

Вскоре Ал выпрямился, кажется, приходя в себя.

— Что вам принести? Помфри сказала, вы здесь минимум до среды.

Ал, казалось, задал совершенно практический вопрос и нормальным тоном, но Скорпиус все равно смотрел на него виновато и нерешительно.

— Попроси у Паркинсона, пусть передаст тебе мою пижаму и журналы за ту неделю, — Джеймс нарушил тишину. — И скажи, чтобы не смел сдувать мое эссе по чарам.

***

В следующий раз его опять разбудили голоса: Помфри разматывала повязки на Скорпиусе. Джеймс слышал его тонкий болезненный скулеж и ее ворчливые увещевания. Он открыл глаза, думая, что наткнется на задернутый полог, но кровати были расшторены. Наверное, из-за жары.

Скорпиус сидел к нему спиной на дальнем краю кровати. Но Джеймсу и этого вида было достаточно. Спина, сплошь покрытая гематомами, глубокими царапинами и поджившими ранами в форме зубов, напоминала кусок заплесневелого сыра. Спереди дела наверняка обстояли не лучше.

Скорпиус повел худыми плечами, выпрямляясь, и тут же мученически сжался, захлебываясь воздухом.

— Осторожнее, мистер Малфой. Ваши легкие все еще ослаблены после озера.

Скорпиус слабо кивнул. Помфри взяла пузырек с тумбочки и налила в колпачок зелья, поднося Скорпиусу прямо к губам.

— Это поможет от боли в груди, — пояснила она. — Можете еще выпить, если будет сильно беспокоить.

— А остальное? — тихо спросил Скорпиус.

Помфри вздохнула.

— К утру вам станет легче, а ночь придется потерпеть.

Она принялась намазывать его заживляющей мазью. Джеймс закрыл глаза и отвернулся, только бы не видеть: уж слишком жалким и болезненным было зрелище.

Утром и правда стало легче. Ал подоспел как раз к перевязке. С Джеймсом уже закончили, а Скорпиус и Помфри остались за ширмой в дальнем конце больничного крыла.

Ал подсел к Джеймсу и вытащил из сумки то, что он вчера просил.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джеймс, тут же натягивая пижаму.

Помфри сняла почти все повязки. Воспаление и часть гематом пропали, так что выглядел он теперь не так страшно, но Ал все равно смотрел с сочувствием.

— Ты просто приятеля своего не видел, — заверил Джеймс.

— Вряд ли он выглядит хуже, чем тогда, сразу после гриндилоу.

Джеймс бросил на него короткий взгляд:

— Что с тобой?

— Вы говорили? — спросил Ал, игнорируя его вопрос.

— Нет. Он спал все время, пока нас не подняла Помфри. Ну, или просто притворялся.

— Как думаешь, он говорит правду?

— Вполне может быть, — Джеймс пожал плечами. Ал смотрел недоверчиво, кажется, не понимая, то ли Джеймс действительно так думает, то ли просто не хочет развивать эту тему.

Послышались медленные, чуть шаркающие шаги Скорпиуса. Помфри аккуратно придерживала его, но шел он уже самостоятельно. Она усадила его на кровать и ушла, напомнив Алу, чтобы поторапливался на завтрак.

Скорпиус был одет в какую-то больничную сорочку с лямками-завязками — наверное, вчера Помфри просто не хотела мучить его и себя натягиванием пижамы.

— Я принес тебе во что переодеться, — спохватился Ал, выкладывая свертки ему на кровать. — Хотя тебе и эта смирительная рубашка вполне к лицу, — что было, конечно, наглой ложью, потому что в этом странном балахоне Скорпиус и правда походил на пациента Отделения для душевнобольных.

— Спасибо, — Скорпиус осторожно улыбнулся. — В смирительной рубашке не очень-то удобно.

— Смирительную рубашку на тебя надо было надевать раньше, — заметил Джеймс.

Скорпиус выдавил улыбку через силу. Он кое-как натянул на себя штаны и попытался завести руку за спину к завязкам рубашки, морщась от боли, но Ал, все это время наблюдавший со стороны (словно решая, пойти на завтрак, как и советовала Помфри, или остаться и помочь), его остановил.

— Давай я.

Скорпиус покорно опустил руки и повернулся к нему спиной. Джеймс взял верхний журнал из стопки, чтобы не наблюдать за этой сценой: уж больно странно они смотрелись вместе. Джеймс не помнил точно, в какой момент перестал подтрунивать над их близостью. Поначалу это было смешно, потому что казалось именно шуткой, подначкой, но постепенно, особенно после того их приключения, все почему-то стало по-другому. Несмотря на все страдания Скорпиуса по недостижимой Розе и нелепые потуги Ала охмурить Полли Чапман, между ними двумя что-то происходило.

Ал осторожно размотал балахон и стащил его со Скорпиуса. На плесневелый сыр он больше не походил, но выглядел все еще плохо.

— Ну тебя и разукрасили, — Ал покачал головой. — Гиппогрифов пугать.

— Или детей, — согласился Скорпиус. — Я теперь сам похож на гриндилоу.

Ал поежился.

— Давай-ка надевай, — он осторожно продел его руки в рукава и мягко натянул пижамную куртку на плечи. Скорпиус машинально потянулся к пуговицам, но вдруг застонал от боли в руке. Ал испуганно застыл, не зная, что делать: то ли отпрянуть, то ли прикоснуться.

— Рука болит. Наверное, все же вывихнул. Попрошу у Помфри вправить.

— Это я вывихнул тебе руку, — сказал вдруг Джеймс. Он вспомнил, как ухватил его за запястье и с силой рванул вверх, подгоняемый заклинанием.

— И я тебе за это благодарен.

— Я сам застегну, не дергайся, — подвел итог Ал.

Джеймс углубился в чтение.

***

_Он снова был в озере, но в этот раз без палочки и без головного пузыря. Твари облепляли его, но он не мог их с себя столкнуть. Он плыл к скоплению гриндилоу впереди, уже даже не видя волшебника, которого они окружили. Наконец он достиг цели, отчаянно раскидывая руками скользких тварей — и те бросились врассыпную, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, открывая его взору обглоданные кости. Джеймс шарахнулся назад, но понял, что почему-то не может больше двигаться под водой. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что и от него самого остался только скелет с ошметками мяса._

Он проснулся с криком, вскакивая на кровати. В носу и в горле хлюпало — и Джеймс понял, что, ко всему прочему, еще и плачет. Он закрыл лицо руками, унимая панику.

— Тебе снилось озеро? — тихо спросил Скорпиус. Голос послышался совсем рядом.

— Да, — ответил Джеймс, наконец немного справившись с дрожью.

— Я хотел тебя разбудить, но побоялся сделать больно.

Джеймс пожал плечами, украдкой вытирая щеки. В любом случае видеть сейчас Скорпиуса живым и относительно здоровым было облегчением. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Спасибо тебе, — послышался тихий голос. 

Скорпиус уже благодарил его, один раз в полубреду от боли, второй раз, когда пришел Ал, и каждый раз благодарность выходила странной, другой. Джеймс отвечал на нее то подначкой, то вообще молчал. 

Да и что на это ответить? Особенно сейчас, когда у него даже злости уже не было. Осталась только молчаливая радость, что тот вечер не закончился трагедией.

— Я заслуживаю узнать правду, как думаешь? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус зашевелился, и Джеймс машинально ухватил его за руку, останавливая. За ту же руку, за которую тянул его из кишащего тварями озера. Он переместил руку к тонкому запястью.

— Не уходи. Я не верю, что ты хотел умереть.

Скорпиус встрепенулся.

— Альбус так думает?

— Он не знает, что думать.

Скорпиус долго молчал, так что Джеймс решил, что он уже и не заговорит.

— Даже если бы я и собирался покончить жизнь самоубийством, то уж точно не так. Вслед за мной вполне мог броситься Альбус и тоже погибнуть. Или ты... Я действительно забыл про озеро, потому что… только и мог думать, как бы не отвечать на тот вопрос.

— Но почему?

— Потому что этот слух правда. Одним из прыжков в прошлое мы создали мир, где Волдеморт победил. Возможно, если бы ты сразу все знал, то подумал бы хорошенько прежде, чем нырнуть за мной к гриндилоу.

— Я знаю, что путешествие в восемьдесят первый не единственное. Слышал, как родители об этом говорят, да и Роза болтала.

Суд был, но он рассматривал только дело Дельфи: по статьям за убийство и попытку магического вмешательства во временной континуум. Скорпиус и Ал проходили как свидетели и жертвы. И все, казалось, гарантировало как минимум общественный психоз — но от массовой паники волшебное сообщество спасло наличие в деле пророчества. 

Пророчествами в волшебном мире можно было объяснить любой катаклизм, и вот уже никто не возражает, что маховики, хоть и всплыли, но теперь уничтожены главным аврором и министром магии лично (ну и что, что один из них выкрала из кабинета министра толпа подростков, а второй хранился в личной коллекции Драко Малфоя); реальность пусть и пытались изменить руками ничего не понимающих детей, но ведь все попытки были пресечены. Ужасное пророчество благополучно сбылось — но вреда не принесло! Стало быть, снова обошлось.

Дельфи отправили в Азкабан, отца и тетю Гермиону наградили, а Скорпиус и Ал, в принципе, ничего особого с этого не поимели, не считая странного статуса «несовершеннолетних, против воли вовлеченных в акт путешествия во времени». Звучало не унизительно, но и не то чтобы круто, хотя в глубине души многим было интересно послушать, что это вообще такое и каково это: оказаться в прошлом.

— После второго прыжка меня выкинуло в мир, где победил Волдеморт, — сказал Скорпиус. — Это действительно так.

— Тебя? Не вас? — удивленно переспросил Джеймс.

— Если ты помнишь, согласно пророчеству, выживший там мог быть только один. Либо он, либо твой отец.

— Так значит?..

— Вас там не было.

У Джеймса пересохло в горле.

— Я и подумать не мог, — он сглотнул. — Ты боишься, что, если об этом узнают, вас с Алом могут отправить в Азкабан?

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Суд осведомлен о всех наших действиях. Мы сдавали воспоминания. Их не предали огласке, потому что мы и остальные вовлеченные так попросили. Мы несовершеннолетние и не подозреваемые, так что это вполне законно. А слухи все равно пошли.

— Но тогда почему ты пр…

— Да потому что это не гребанное веселое приключение! — воскликнул вдруг Скорпиус, так громко и резко, что Джеймс едва не подпрыгнул. Скорпиус судорожно втянул воздух, горло издало какой-то некрасивый, скрипучий звук. Ему наверняка все еще было больно напрягать легкие. — Эти несколько дней до сих пор снятся мне в кошмарах, — он дышал тяжело, с судорожными грудными всхлипами. — Это был гребанный апокалипсис. Даже придумать подобное сложно. А чтобы я сбежал, целая куча людей пожертвовала своими жизнями. Что мне было рассказывать? Что маглов и маглорожденных годами, десятилетиями истязали и унижали? А может, похвастаться, что тот я изумительно выдумывал пытки и издевательства для неугодных мне студентов? И что во главе Отдела, с позволения сказать, «правопорядка» стоял мой отец? Или как дементоры высосали душу у Гермионы и Рональда Уизли у меня на глазах? Или что члены Ордена Феникса долгие годы жили в опале и страхе? И все только потому, что мы с Альбусом создали этот ужасный мир! Какая разница, что в итоге мы все вернули назад? В те несколько дней их жизни и их боль были так же реальны, как и наши.

Скорпиус закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам и хватаясь за грудь. Джеймс кое-как слез с кровати и взял с его тумбочки пузырек с лекарством. Налил его в колпачок, как тогда Помфри, и аккуратно поднес к влажным губам. Скорпиус судорожно проглотил микстуру, дернулся еще пару раз и притих, только мелко и тихо втягивая воздух, словно нормально дышать не получалось.

Джеймс поставил пузырек обратно на тумбочку. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Скорпиуса, сжавшегося рядом с ним, на краю больничной койки, и осторожно коснулся его руки, мягко проводя ладонью от плеча до локтя. К огромному облегчению Джеймса, Скорпиус не дернулся прочь и не закричал от боли. Джеймс продолжал успокаивающе гладить его руку, баюкая, и в какой-то момент Скорпиус качнулся к нему, сонно и доверчиво касаясь головой в районе зажившей уже ключицы, но тут же отпрянул, хватаясь за лицо: как раз с той стороны у него был здоровенный синяк во всю скулу.

— Прости, — Скорпиус извинился не понятно за что.

— Все хорошо.

— Спи, я пойду к себе.

Он с трудом поднялся и доковылял до своей койки. Джеймс следил за его болезненными, медленными движениями.

— Почему ты не скажешь Алу? — спросил он, когда Скорпиус улегся. — Он ведь тоже не особо хвастается этими путешествиями.

— Не хочу, чтобы он винил себя еще и в этом.

— У него тоже кошмары? – спросил Джеймс.

— Да, — чуть погодя отозвался Скорпиус.

Что за странный это был обмен: как будто Джеймс и не родня Алу вовсе, незнакомец.

— Он стал еще более замкнутым, — сказал Джеймс. — Все прошлое Рождество вообще ходил как под наркозом.

Скорпиус помедлил.

— Он бы удивился тому, что ты это заметил.

От слов Скорпиуса почему-то стало не по себе.

— Это не единственное, что я заметил, — сказал вдруг Джеймс. Назло.

— А что еще?

На улице уже светало, и Джеймс прекрасно рассмотрел выражение его лица: смущенное и самую малость — заинтересованное. Он никогда раньше не видел Скорпиуса таким. 

Джеймс замешкался с ответом, и Скорпиус перевел на него взгляд: в серых глазах было веселое и безнадежное смирение перед тем, что он может услышать.

— Я не хотел лезть, — стушевался Джеймс.

Скорпиус улыбнулся самым кончиком губ.

— Раз уж ты полез за мной в кишащее чертями озеро — теперь можешь лезть куда угодно, — хмыкнул он. — Отвратительно прозвучало.

— Да уж, — согласился Джеймс.

Скорпиус отвел взгляд, но на губах его все еще была улыбка.

— Обещай, что поговоришь с ним. Иначе я сам. Ты не защищаешь его, только пугаешь еще сильнее.

— Обещаю, — неслышно прошептал Скорпиус. 

После этого он затих. Наверное, заснул. Джеймс не стал проверять. В конце концов, если будет нужно, напомнит еще раз завтра.

***

На следующий день Ал пришел только в обеденный перерыв. Скорпиус сидел на кровати Джеймса и помогал ему уничтожать сахарных чертиков.

— Присмотрел наконец репетитора по полетам? — спросил Ал.

— Чего? — Джеймс вскинул брови.

Скорпиус пояснил, кровожадно откусывая чертику хрупкие кисти рук:

— Как выяснилось, я из мира победившего Волдеморта прекрасно играл в квиддич. Не знаю уж, как так вышло. И потом, когда все закончилось, я сказал, что возьму пару уроков полетов. Кто знает.

Ал подошел к кровати и взял в руки сахарную фигурку гриндилоу, скептически рассматривая ее.

— Но никакими полетами он, конечно, не занялся, — подытожил Ал.

— Приезжай летом, — предложил Джеймс, с хрустом откусывая гриндилоу голову. — Рядом есть парк, который используют для полетов. Может, вытащим и этого лентяя подышать свежим воздухом, — он кивнул на Ала. — Хотя это не удавалось даже лучшим из нас в их лучшие годы.

Ал закатил глаза.

— Очень честно, Джеймс. Говорить это сейчас, когда я даже затрещину дать тебе не могу. Десять баллов Гриффиндору.

— Жертвую свои десять баллов Слизерину, — сказал Джеймс. — Сколько там у вас вычли? Сто?

— Триста, — кисло поправил Ал.

— Второй год подряд, — Скорпиус печально вздохнул.

— В том было пятьсот.

— На вашем месте прощальный ужин я бы прогулял, — посоветовал Джеймс.

Ал потянулся было отвесить Джеймсу подзатыльник, но Скорпиус мягко обхватил его в районе локтя и потянул на себя. Ал растерянно подчинился. 

— Ну-ну, возьми лучше чертика, — примиряюще сказал Скорпиус. 

Скорпиус все еще придерживал Ала за локоть. Ал не отталкивал его, но смотрел с искренним замешательством. Их взгляды встретились, и Джеймсу вдруг стало стыдно, что он до последнего сомневался.

— Он знает, — одними губами сказал Скорпиус, глядя прямо в округлившиеся от удивления глаза Ала.

Он потянул Ала вниз, приглашая сесть на кровать рядом с ним, а сам подвинулся ближе к другому краю, освобождая место. Ал бросил на Джеймса короткий смущенный взгляд украдкой.

— Предупреждаю, — Ал покачал головой, — сладкое странно на него влияет.

Скорпиус взял его за руку, и Ал вспыхнул таким яркими румянцем, что Джеймс едва не фыркнул от смеха. Удержался только потому, что уж слишком беспомощным Ал выглядел, придавленный этим внезапным разоблачением.

— Становлюсь сентиментальным, — согласился Скорпиус.

Он улыбнулся Алу и с пронзительным хрустом прожевал последнего чертика.


End file.
